Decade: The Obsidian Prince, Part III
Decade: The Obsidian Prince, Part III is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider x Mai-HiME x Mai-Otome: Legend War feat. Super Sentai Red Heroes. It is the fourth and concluding part of the World of the HiME arc, focusing on Decade, Gaim, Kabuto, and Drive. This is the first and only appearance of the Obsidian Prince in the form of Reito Kanzaki. Kamen Riders Kuuga, Blade, and Fourze join the fight against the Obsidian Prince as well against the HiMEs. Synopsis The Riders finally confront the Obsidian Prince, only to be stalled by his sister, Mikoto; Tendou, Kouta, and Shinnosuke deal with her, while Tsukasa and Mai along with the Super Sentai Reds team up to defeat the Obsidian Prince and destroyed the HiME Star. Afterwards, the HiMEs engage into a climatic battle with the Kamen Riders. Plot Kamen Rider Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Cards * Cards Used: ** Kamen Ride: Decade, Wizard, Black RX, Knight, Ixa, Baron, Riotroopers (x5), Mage (x3) ** Attack Ride: WizarDragon, Remote ** Form Ride: Wizard Hurricane, Black RX Bio Rider, Black RX Robo Rider ** Final Form RIde: N/A ** Final Attack Ride: W, Ryuki, Blade ** K-Touch: W CycloneJokerXtreme, Ryuki Survive, Blade King Form * Forms Used: ** Decade, Decade Wizard Flame Style, Decade Wizard Hurricane Style, Decade Black RX, Decade Black RX Bio Rider, Decade Black RX Robo Rider, Complete Form * Rider Card Summons: ** Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Ixa, Kamen Rider Baron, Riotroopers (x5), Kamen Rider Mage (x3) Super Sentai Form Changes and Collectibles Used Gokai Changes * - , , , , , Errors * The Obsidian Prince addresses Decade , rather than in romaji. * In the Mai-HiME anime, technically if a HiME's Child is destroyed, the HiME's most important person dies. Here in the crossover, after Decade destroys Miroku, Mikoto Minagi's Child, you may probably notice her brother Reito is still standing and staggering due to him still under possession by the Obsidian Prince. ** Kabuto and Drive were also attempting to "kill" Reito by overwhelming him with Clock Up and incinerating with Flare Stream through Type Speed Flare. Notes * After Decade defeats the Obsidian Prince, the latter's last words is , which usually said by Narutaki when ranting about Decade in the TV show. * This takes place in the 25th and final episode of the Mai-HiME anime. * There are some differences occurred in the crossover based from the Mai-HiME anime: ** Tsukasa destroys BOTH Mikoto Minagi and Reito Kanzaki, who is the Obsidian Prince, instead of Mai Tokiha. In the original anime, Mai is assisted by Yuuichi Tate; only in defeating the Obsidian Prince. ** Mashiro Kazahana does not revive the fallen HiME and their beloved ones, but the Woman of the Beginning does it instead in this episode. Mai Takatsukasa also revives Mikoto and Reito after Decade destroys both of them. In the original anime is the otherwise. Upon doing so, the Kamen Riders and the HiMEs would clash, only for Mai (the Woman of the Beginning, not the HiME) to subdue the war before the series of Kamen Rider-verse monsters attacking the World of the HiME. * Kenzaki (Blade), Kisaragi (Fourze), and Yuusuke (the original Kuuga) make their appearance in this episode. * First time Tsukasa transforms into a Showa Rider since Super Hero Taisen. * After Tsukasa destroys the Obsidian Prince and he and the other Riders fight the HiMEs is similar to Kamen Rider Taisen when Kouta was challenged by Kamen Rider 1 to prove himself worthy to be a Kamen Rider. Here, Tsukasa defeats all the HiMEs and prevailed. * This is the first time the Remote Attack Ride Card is used. This card is loosely based on the Remote Rouze Card used by Kamen Rider Leangle. The main difference that it is used to summon a Kamen Rider from a Rider Card (much like in Super Sentai, where uses his trumpet-like device to ) instead of unsealing an Undead in the original. ** This is likely for the sake of a substitute for Kamen Rider Diend as he does not appear on this crossover. * When Decade summons Kamen Riders Knight, Ixa, and Baron to fight the Obsidian Prince with the use of the Remote Attack Ride Card is a reference to the usual classic western themes involving chivalric virtues of knights and saving a damsel in distress. **Also, after sending out five Riotroopers and three Kamen Rider Mages to overwhelm the Obsidian Prince might be referring to a knight's underlings when laying siege to an antagonist's lair. Category:Kamen Rider x Mai-HiME x Mai-Otome: Legend War Category:Kamen Rider x Mai-HiME x Mai-Otome: Legend War feat. Super Sentai Red Heroes